


School Days

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [7]
Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Murray Hewitt, Bullying, Gen, Haiku, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Murray was bullied at school.





	School Days

No one likes Murray.  
He’s a stupid, weird retard.  
Well, that’s what they say.


End file.
